Casus 4
CIP vraag Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur zie je vijf patiënten met koorts. 'Differentiaal diagnose ' Infectieus: - acuut viraal (enterovirus, rinovirus, ECHO-virus, EBV, CMV, influenza) -acuut bacterieel (grampositieve bacteriën: huidinfecties, KNO- en luchtweginfecties; gramnegatieve bacteriën: urineweginfecties, intra-abdominale infecties; meningitis en sepsis) - chronisch (TBC, aids, brucellose, yersiniose, endocarditis lenta) - parasitair (malaria, toxoplasmose, schistosomiasis) - schimmel/gist (candidiasis, aspergillose, pneumocystis jiroveci bij gestoorde afweer) Niet-infectieus: - weefselbeschadiging (groot hematoom, myocardinfarct) - trombose/embolie (DVT, bekkenvenentrombose, longembolie) - maligniteit (acute leukemie, maligne lymfoom, ziekte van Hodgkin, Grawitz-tumor, sarcomen, tractus digestivus carcinomen, levermetastasen) - auto-immuunziekte/systeemziekte (reumatoïde artritis, SLE, polyarteriitis nodosa/arteriitis temporalis, polymyalgia rheumatica, sarcoïdose, ziekte van Wegener, ziekte van Still) - allergie (op medicamenten) - febris factitia - toxinesyndromen (stafylococcen/streptococcen toxische shock syndroom) - overige aandoeningen: inflammatoire darmziekte, jicht, hyperthyreoïdie, thyreoïditis, ziekte van Addison, hemolytische crisis, intracraniële aandoeningen, periodieke koortssyndromen zoals familiaire mediterrane koorts. - koorts e.c.i. 'Anamnese' Koude rillingen? (bij een virus is er geen sprake van koude rillingen) Klachten vanzelf over? (bij meningitis gaan de klachten nooit vanzelf over) Nachtzweten? (TBC, lymfoproliferatieve aandoening) Gewichtsverlies? (maligniteit) Koorts bij mensen in omgeving? (besmettelijk) Seksuele contacten? (SOA) Reizen? (malaria e.d.) Medicatie? ((later ontwikkelde) allergie voor geneesmiddel) Eerder klachten als deze? (recidiverende infectie) Diarree? (gastro-enteritis) Andere klachten? (cystitis, pneumonie, hepatitis, vasculitits) Koortspatronen *Febris continua: er treedt een variatie op van <1 graden Celsius. Dit kan voorkomen bij pneumonie, tyfeuze koorts, psittacose en meningitis. • *Intermitterende (piekende koorts): in de ochtend normale tot lage temperatuur. Om 16.00-20.00 uur vaak een piek. Vaak ontstaat dit als gevolg van een abces, bacteriemie, endocarditis of cholangitis. Ook een miliaire tuberculose, lymfoproliferatieve ziekte of M. Still kunnen hier als oorzaak zijn aangewezen. - *Remitterende koorts: in de morgen verhoogd, 's avonds nog een piek erbovenop. Ook dit treedt op bij tuberculose, abcessen of lymfoproliferatieve ziekte - *Typhus inversus: in de morgen zijn er hogere temperaturen dan in de avond. Ook hier kan tuberculose een oorzaak zijn, naast een CMV-infectie, antipyretica of corticosteroiden - *Pel-Ebstein koorts: hierbij is er een periode van dagenlange koorts die wordt afgewisseld met koortsvrije perioden. Dit kan optreden bij de ziekte van Hodgkin, brucellose en relapsing fever - *Bifasische koorts: meerdere dagen koorts met ertussen 1 koortsvrije dag. Vaak spelen virale infecties hierbij een rol, zoals dengue, gele koorts, rickettose of influenza. - *Tertiane en quartane koorts: steeds koorts op de derde of vierde dag. Met name bij plasmonium vivax en niet-falciparum malaria treedt dit op. De ziekteverwekkers komen gesynchroniseerd vanuit de hepatocyten in de bloedbaan. - *Koorts met relatieve bradycardie: een stijging van de polsfrequentie <20/minuut voor iedere graad koorts. Buiktyfus kan hier oorzaak kan zijn. Verder kunnen ook psittacose, legionellose, Q-koorts, meningitis en een hersenabces onderliggende oorzaak zijn. -Koorts met relatieve bradycardie + otnbreken van dagritme: let op febris factitia (mensen doen het zichzelf aan)--> bijvoorbeeld door medicatie. FUO Verder zou het ook nog kunnen gaan over FUO. FUO moet voldoen aan de volgende criteria: In 1961 Petersdorf and Beeson suggested the following criteria:12 Fever higher than 38.3°C (101°F) on several occasions Persisting without diagnosis for at least 3 weeks At least 1 week's investigation in hospital A new definition which includes the outpatient setting (which reflects current medical practice) is broader, stipulating: 3 outpatient visits or 3 days in the hospital without elucidation of a cause or 1 week of "intelligent and invasive" ambulatory investigation.2 Presently FUO cases are codified in four subclasses: nosocomiaal, HIV geassocieerd, Afrikaans hantavirus en op basis van immunodeficientie. Categorie:Casus